Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including many items that ideally are browned and/or crisped, for example, French fries, egg rolls, pizza snacks, and chicken nuggets. However, microwave ovens tend to cook such items unevenly and are unable to achieve the desired balance of thorough heating and a browned, crisp outer surface. Many packages have been devised to improve the browning and/or crisping of such items. Such packages often include one or more microwave energy interactive elements that convert microwave energy to thermal energy to promote browning and/or crisping of the food item. The food item or items generally need to be in proximate or intimate contact with the microwave energy interactive element to achieve the desired level of browning and/or crisping and, as a result, often are heated in a single layer within the package. Unfortunately, since the floor space within the interior of the microwave oven typically is limited, such packages often are restricted to use with a small number of food items. As such, there is a need for improved materials and packages that provide the desired degree of heating, browning, and/or crisping of greater quantities of food items in a microwave oven.